The Beatles
The Beatles foi uma lendária banda britânica de Rock, pop rock, rock psicodélico, rock and roll, fundada pelo músico John Lennon. Ela era formada por John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison e Ringo Starr. Ela permaneceu ativa durante a década de 60, e McCartney anuciou sua dissolução em 1970. Atualmente, mesmo quarenta anos após sua dissolução, ela é reconhecida como uma das maiores bandas de todos os tempos. Durante seus anos de estúdio, os Beatles produziram o que a crítica considera um dos seus melhores materiais, incluindo o álbum "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (1967), amplamente visto como uma obra-prima. Quatro décadas após sua dissolução, a música do grupo continua a ser muito popular. Os Beatles tiveram mais álbuns em número 1 nas paradas britânicas do que qualquer outro grupo musical. De acordo com a RIAA, eles venderam mais álbuns nos Estados Unidos do que qualquer outro artista. Em 2008, a Billboard divulgou uma lista dos top-selling de todos os tempos dos artistas Hot 100 para celebrar o cinquentenário das paradas de singles dos Estados Unidos, e a banda permaneceu em primeiro lugar. História 1957-1962 thumb|214px|The Quarrymen se apresenta. Em 1957, empolgado com o skiffle de Lonnie Donegan popularizou com seus sons improvisados, John Lennon formou com seu amigo de escola Pete Shotton o grupo The Quarrymen. Para integrar-se ao grupo, convocou outros amigos de sua escola, Quarry Bank Grammar School. O nome The Quarrymen havia sido usado para homenagear sua escola, porém, a banda era inicialmente intitulada The Black Jacks. Paul McCartney foi apresentado à banda por Ivan Vaughan, amigo de John e colega de classe de Paul, após uma apresentação da banda em uma festa paroquial no dia 6 de julho de 1957. Os membros da banda se impressionaram com o talento de Paul, e em 8 ou 9 de julho ele foi chamado por Pete para se juntar a banda. Paul aceitou, mas diz que apenas irá se juntar à eles após as férias. Após um período de observação, John e Paul descobriram compartilhar os mesmo gostos e se tornam bastante amigos. Paul ensinou para John alguns acordes que ele desconhecia, e os dois começaram a compor juntos na sala de estar da casa de Paul. A primeira música composta pela parceria recebe o nome de "Too Bad about Sorrows". No mesmo ano, John ingressou na Escola de Belas-Artes de Liverpool. Em 23 de novembro, um mês após a integração de Paul ao grupo, os Quarrymen se apresentaram no New Clubmoor Hall. Em 1958, a pedido de Paul, George Harrison foi integrado ao grupo em fevereiro, apesar da relutância de John em aceitá-lo devido a sua idade, porém, George, então com 15 anos de idade, conhecia cada nota de "Raunchy", de Duane Eddy, o que pesou a seu favor. Neste ano, Paul escreveu sozinho "When I'm Sixty-Four e "Love Me Do", em parceria com Lennon. Em 15 de julho, Julia Lennon falece, atropelada por um carro de polícia. John, abatido, tornou-se incontrolável e se pôs a beber. No mesmo ano ele iniciou um relacionamento complicado com Cynthia Powell. No ano seguinte, 1959, John conheceu Stuart Sutcliffe em um bar próximo à sua escola. Stuart, então é um promissor e jovem pintor. Eles tornaram-se muito amigos, o que causou ciúmes pela parte de Paul e GeorgeO Pequeno Livro Dos Beatles. Em agosto/setembro os Quarrymen se apresentaram várias vezes no Casbah Club de Liverpool. Em 31 de outubro, eles alteram o nome The Quarrymen para Johnny and the Moondogs, para o Carroll Levis Show. thumb|190px|Paul McCartney e o novo baterista, Pete Best. No próximo ano, 1960, houve a integração de Pete Best á banda, como baterista. Eles alteraram novamente o nome da banda, o alterando para The Silver Beetles. No dia 16 de agosto, o grupo desembarcou em Hamburgo para uma série de shows. Em meados de agosto, John e Stuart criaram um novo nome para o grupo: The BeatlesO Pequeno Livro Dos Beatles. Em 1961, Stuart permaneceu em Hamburgo. Ocorreram shows dos Beatles no Cavern Club. Todos na cidade passam a reconhecer o grupo como o melhor de Liverpool, e ele passa a atrair multidões para suas apresentações. Em 3 de dezembro, Brian Epstein assinou contrato com os Beatles, tomando lugar como empresário do grupo. Em 1962, no dia 10 de abril, Stuart Sutcliffe faleceu devido à um derrame cerebral em Hamburgo. Nenhum dos Beatles consegue ir ao enterro. Epstein ditou novas regras aos Beatles. Agora, seria proibido fumar, beber, comer de dizer palavrões no palco, e eles passariam a utilizar ternos ao invés das roupas de couro. Dos dias 13 de abril a 31 de maio os Beatles realizaram outra temporada em Hamburgo. Eles conheceram George Martin, proprietário do subselo Parlophone. Ele lhes oferece um contrato. Em 16 de agosto, Pete Best foi retirado da banda a pedido de Martin. Epstein é encarregado de lhe dar a notícia. Dois dias depois, por sugestão de Harrison, Ringo Starr é convidado para integrar o grupo, substituindo Pete Best. No mesmo ano, Cynthia Powell e John Lennon se casam. Ela está grávida. No mesmo ano, é lançado o primeiro legítimo single dos Beatles. "Love Me Do/P.S. I love you" havia sido composto por Paul anos antes, e conta com uma harmônica de John e Andy White tocando na bateria. Epstein encomedou 10 mil singles, para garantir que ele aparecesse nas paradas. Em dezembro, eles realizam uma última viagem para Hamburgo. 1963 Em janeiro e fevereiro, os Beatles viajaram pelas estradas inglesas em uma turnê. Agora, eles tocavam em teatros. Também em janeiro, lançaram seu segundo single, "Please Please Me/Ask me Why", que atingiu o primeiro lugar das paradas. Em abril, Brian Epstein e Lennon passaram férias na Espanha, o que alimentou rumores sobre um relacionamento entre os dois. Em março, é lançado o álbum "Please Please Me". Em seguida, em abril, é lançado "From Me To You/Thank You Girl", o novo single do grupo. Também em abril, é lançado o single "From me to you/Thank you girl", que havia sido escrita por John e Paul. Eles se apresentaram no Queen's Theatre Blackpool, e 4 mil fãs sem ingressos causaram tumulto na frente do teatro. Em agosto, outro single é lançado: "She Loves You/I'll Get You", além de "I Want to Hold Your Hand/This Boy", que é lançado em novembro, também composto por John e Paul. Um milhão de compactos foram pré-encomendados. Também em agosto, no dia 3, ocorre a última apresentação do grupo no Cavern Club. 1964 1965 1966 1967 1968 1969 1970 Notas e referências Categoria:Bandas